Desperate Times
by nathanetherington
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy are dating. Cindy still sees Betty with Jimmy a lot,but Jimmy tells Cindy that Jimmy and Betty are just friends. Cindy really wants to know if she can trust Jimmy,so she seeks help from someone you might not expect. Story now complete!
1. Default Chapter

Cindy and Jimmy are dating. Jimmy is also seeing Betty alot,but Jimmy is telling Cindy they're just friends. Cindy's not sure she believes him. She really wanted to trust Jimmy and really wanted to know if she could. She came up with a desparate plan to find out,but it involved someone she didn't know how to get in contact with. So,she just tormented herself wondering if she could trust Jimmy until one day,she found woke up in an unfamiliar place where she saw a not-so-unfamiliar face.

"April?" she asked. "What am I doing here?"

April said,"I was hoping you could tell me. You see,my cufflinks detected that you desperately wanted my help,so I had you zapped here. What would you possibly want my help with?'"

Cindy never thought she'd be that happy to see April again and April could tell and April wondered why Cindy was so glad to see her.

What Cindy said next shocked April: "I wnat you to try to hook up with Jimmy,you know,in a romantic sort of way."

April said,"WHAT! WHY?"

Cindy said,"Well,me and Jimmy are sort of dating,but I think Jimmy might be cheating with someone else,and I want to know if I can trust him,and I figure if he can resist the most powerful person in the universe,he can resist anyone".

April understood and said,"Oh,I see. That makes sense,but I'm afraid I can't help you. You see,the last message I sent him got a reply that merely said,'Dear April',and that was it. He didn't take the time to send a decent message,so he obviously doesn't want me. I'm sorry. I'll send you back now."

April reached for the zapper button.

Cindy yelled,"WAIT! Jimmy didn't finish that message 'cause I sent it back early because I was jealous! Jimmy begged me not to,so you see Jimmy wanted to keep in touch with you!"

April smiled and said,"I know, my investigative team found your fingerprints,I just wanted to see if you would hide it."

Cindy,relieved,asked,"So,you'll help me?"

April replied,"Yes."


	2. A Test of Faith

Jimmy had just gotten home from Betty's house. It was a strictly plutonic visit,of course. He went to unlock the door and discovered it was already unlocked. Jimmy was horrified.His parents were out of town so who could of unlocked it. Suddenly,the door opened from the inside.  
"April!", Jimmy exclaimed!  
"Yep",April responded.  
For a moment neither one said a word.  
April asked Jimmy, "Aren't you gonna come in"  
Jimmy said,"Well,yeah,this is my house"  
After they were both inside with the door closed,April didn't waste anytime.  
She said,"Jimmy,I've been missing you as much as anyone can possibly miss another human being,and I want to be your life partner, starting now"  
Jimmy shocked,stammered out,"Ye-yeah,but April,I dating Cindy.  
April said,"That's too bad,because these cufflinks have the power to make all your fantasies come true"  
April thought Jimmy looked like he was thinking about it,so in an effort to seal the deal,April leaned in for a kiss. Jimmy puled away.  
He said firmly,"I'm sorry,April,I can't.  
April looked disappointed for a moment,then smiled and said,"Your heart is in the right place, Jimmy Neutron."  
With that,she left. 


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Jimmy's phone rang. It was Cindy. She said,"Jimmy,I have a surprise for you"Jimmy said"Okay",even though he was thinking he's had enough surprises for one day.  
Cindy asked,"Is Goddard with you"  
Jimmy said,"Yes"  
Cindy said "Great,a friend of mine is sending him something through the internet. I know Goddard has the internet,so he has something to show you.  
J immy told Goddard to show him whatever Cindy's mystery friend has sent him,so Goddard showed Jimmy the conversation between April and Cindy after April had zapped Cindy to her. When it was over,the scene cut to a live feed in front of Cindy's house. April was shaking Cindy's hand.  
April said to Cindy,"Congratulations. The best boyfriend in the world is yours and yours alone.  
Cindy said to April,"Thank you".  
Jimmy was stunned for a moment,but then it made perfect sense. Cindy was desperate to find out if Jimmy could be trusted,so she turned to April,for if Jimmy could resist the most powerful person in the world,surely he could resist anyone. If of course April would be more than happy to hook up with Jimmy because April thinks Jimmy is the "best boyfriend in the world",because she just said so.  
Cindy said over the phone,"Jimmy,in case you haven't figured it out yet,I trust you now".  
Jimmy replied,"I couldn't be happier.  
So,they lived happier ever after. 


End file.
